yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 23
Back to Natsu - new enemy...Alchemists... --- Erza Natsu them remained the same as there's someone watching them for the whole time. "I'm really disgust how pathetic those mages could be. But it wouldn't be fun if they weren't. *giggles*" --- ??? Lucy : A cause worth fighting for? Carol : Indeed. You had one yourself, did you not? That's why you stopped the Balam Alliance and Alvarez with your powers. You fought with your powers --- your magic! Natsu : No! I had no other choice! I really didn't want to do it that way... I didn't want to fight for killing people! I wanted to use my powers to protect people! Carol : Even so, you must fight. Lucy : I don't want to use our magic that meant to help people for fighting. Carol : Kh...! Do you mages too, mean to die helping people! Carol then summons multiple orange light circles above her as she raised her hands up. Erza : What with this power?! Wendy : It's a high-power energy! Gray : Hey! Natsu! The enemy's right there! Why won't you stand and fight!? Lucy : But... You were crying before. Carol : ?!?! Lucy : That's why I don't want to fight you! I want to find out why...Why... Happy : Lucy... Natsu : ... *looking lucy then looked back to Carol* ...Why you are helping the demon lord even though you're a human. "Don't talk me like you all... Don't talk like you know me... Kh!!! Turn to dust!---" --- Carol Carol then summoned another symbol and merged it with the light circles. "---Along with the world!!!" --- Carol Then a huge wave of energy were produced and which occurred an impact on Natsu them. "A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" --- All The impact before not just only dealt further damages on the mages, it also created a more larger crater than before. While saying that, after performing an attack like that, Carol, the girl is gasping hard. "Ha...Ha....Haaa....Ha..." --- Carol Natsu : Why...Kh!...Why do you want to destroy the world? Carol : It is a task that left by the master of my mother to her. Erza : Then...Why would you trying to accomplish the task instead of your mother? Carol : The task of this world is too much for her... Because... Mother, hate this pathetic world. Lucy : Mother... "What a pain in the neck." --- ??? Another mysterious person appears. When the girl heard her voice, she stopped her gasp and regained her cool. Carol : ... Were you watching us? You're rotten to the core, how appropriate for Garie. After hearing the girl's words, the mysterious person jumped down to beside of the girl elegantly. Garie : Please don't say like that. Isn't Lady Percher is the one who made me this way, master? Carol : How goes the collection of magic power? Garie : According to plan. However, Micha-chan so greedy, she never satisfied! *false cries* Carol : Then let us withdraw for now. On the double. Garie *cheerful* Understood. Garie will do her best! Then the mysterious person named Garie, takes out a pink crystal with pink liquid within it and smashed it to the the ground. When the crystal smashed to the ground, there's an identical pink symbol appears like the strange creatures before. Garie jumps onto the symbol and post another elegant posture. Garie : Farewell~ Garie disappeared as the light also. Then Carol took out the same crystal too. "Next time we meet, you'll fight. Or else we will destroy everything you all hold dear." --- Carol Saying that, she smashed the crystal and disappeared into thin air. "That child...was fighting... for her mother..." --- Lucy Lucy then faded away, laying unconsciously on the ground which startled her friends. Natsu : Lucy! Happy : Lucy! Get a hold of yourself! Gray : Hey Lucy! Wendy : Lucy-san! Carla : Lucy! Erza : Lucy! - Back to Kagura - Kagura them managed to get out from the place but not the room. Like Natsu them, they were sent to another room that seem to be another big city but not the same as Natsu them. Freed : Well then, we managed to get out from that place. Evergreen : But what with this room? It is very big which is very weird! Richard : Is love, right? Bickslow : Ah... I dunno how to deal with your habits. Puppets : Dunno. Dunno. Sting : Anyway, we must find a way out of this room! Rogue : Or else, the thing before definitely will catch up on us! Kagura : ... Jellal : Kagura? Kagura : Huh? Nothing. Laxus : Oi, Oi. Don't daydreaming on a time like this, we still have to proceed the first's plan--- Yukino : Laxus-sama! Upon you! Laxus : Hah? Laxus looked in front of him which they all see the doll before just appeared in front of them. Minerva : Everyone! Ward off!! The doll takes out many small crystals with small red glow within each it in her palm. She smashed them onto the ground and theres's many strange-looking creatures appeared again as the symbols appeared on the ground. Orga : What are those? Rufus : I don't know. I don't remember them. Meanwhile on the other side, Gajeel them run away from the place and arrived to a river bank. Gajeel : What was that before? Lily : The enemy really overdid it. Juvia : But that means that enemy really wants to kill Natsu. Gajeel : I ain't let that happen. I also have an unfinished business with Salamander. Mirajane : You're right. The enemy also seems won't give us an moment to rest either too. Lisanna : Eh? Another army of the same strange-looking creatures appeared in front of them as well. Gajeel : Gihi! We won't lose to the likes of you. In one moment, all of them are in battle. Meanwhile back to Laxus them, the party also in the battle with the creatures. "It would be a good help if you be a good boy and let the me kill your magic now." --- The mysterious doll "Don't make me laugh! I'm not that kind of guy will just sit back and followed enemy's orders!" --- Laxus Laxus : Everyone had promised to Natsu that we're gonna protect him this time! Sting : Laxus-san... *happy* Rogue : Let's do it, Sting! Sting : Oh! Laxus-san! We'll cover you! Laxus : Thanks, brats. Suddenly a red colored creature charged into Laxus. Lector : Laxus-san! Frosch : Watch out! Laxus : Uh? Kh! Aaaah! When Laxus knew the creature is coming, he has no hesitation just punch right at the tip of the creature's "tip?" However, unlike Natsu, the creature didn't turn into red carbon or dust, instead the creature just stab to Laxus's chest. Laxus : What?! In one flash, have a glow on Laxus's body. Laxus : What the? Eh it didn't hurt at all .... What the--! Freed : Laxus!! Laxus : What in the world...? My magic power is! Jellal : Oh no! This is bad! Kagura : That monster are absorbing magic power from mages' bodies? At the same time, Gajeel : What the heck...? Gajeel also suffered the same fate as Laxus. "That's what you get for assuming these as normal monsters." --- Mysterious Woman (Gajeel's enemy) "I won't let you off the hook with a simple defeat." --- Mysterious doll (Laxus's enemy) Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Series